NotSoPerfect Prefect
by SecretLust
Summary: While Hermione may seem to take her Prefect responsibilities seriously, she's not above enjoying some of the perks of the job to their fullest possibilities.  Will Ginny be able to simply stand by and watch or will she be too tempted?


Ginny couldn't resist anymore. It was too bloody attractive that she had to step in. She cursed her brothers for ever mentioning this spot around her.  
>She had overheard them discussing it one day in the common room. Apparently, the marauders map had led them to this peep hole of sorts where you could see into the prefects' bathroom. It sounded like really the painting was bewitched to act like a some muggle contraption called a two way mirror. She had been too nervous to explore it while they were still in school since she was afraid she'd run into them, but this was her 5th year, and they weren't in school anymore, and as far as she knew Harry never noticed the place.<p>

Of course, she also cursed that her brother was one of the prefects, but she planned to simply leave if she found him there. She was intending to get a good look at one of the male prefects but what she had came across, and subsequently watched 3 times now was a beautiful woman instead. The first night she had went to the spot, she found none other than Hermione granger enjoying a bath. She was about to leave when Hermione stood from the bath and began to wring her hair out. Ginny felt like her eyes were frozen to the gorgeous body in front of her. She never expected to be attracted to females, but Hermione was downright beautiful under those unflattering robes. Ginny had purposely returned for the next night only to be treated to something even more exciting. When Ginny saw Hermione leave to go bathe, she followed a few minutes later, sneaking to the secret spot. By the time Ginny reached the spot, hidden by a portrait on either side, Hermione had already entered the water. While she waited to see her get out, she started hearing a strange noise. Her eyes finally went back to Hermione to find that her head was laid back and she was moaning, It took her a minute, but she finally realized Hermione had her wand in her hand conduction something under the water. When realization hit Ginny, her jaw dropped in surprise. She was watching the older witch masturbate. The site was entrancing. Ginny had later entered moaning myrtle's bathroom, said something rude to subtly make her leave, and worked furiously to relieve the sexual tension that had built up while watching Hermione. The same cycle repeated the next night and the night after. On the 4th night, she found it to hard to resist the temptation.

She waited until Hermione was caught up in things before silently disarming her, leaving Hermione extremely alarmed and looking around the room. Ginny then resumed controlling what she had eventually realized was a magical extension of one of the water jets under water, bringing it up the Hermione's crotch and letting the water jet against her sensitive spot. Hermione tried to back out of the water, but Ginny was too quick and made part of the wall extend to hold her wrist in place. Once Hermione was secured, wandless and being pleasured under the water, Ginny finally pressed open the inside portrait entering the room with a wicked smile on her face. She could see Hermione visibly relax at the site of her.  
>"Whe… when did you get so good at wordless magic?"<p>

"Handy isn't it?" Ginny grinned widely.

"Very" Hermione smiled back before the water caused a pulse of pleasure reminding her just what situation she was in. She visibly blushed crimson. "Uh Ginny, can you let me go?"

"no."  
>Hermione became slightly alarmed and excited. "No?"<br>Ginny picked up Hermione's wand and sat both of them down beside the water. "No you see. You didn't realize it, but watching you masturbate the last few days has been more exciting than anything else I've ever seen. I was really hoping to join your little bath tonight, that is, if it's alright with you."  
>Hermione blushed deeper but nodded gently, unable to speak.<p>

Ginny quietly, and tortouressly slow, began to remove her own clothing, starting with her shirt. She felt a bit nervous, but refused to show it, making sure to stop and allow Hermione to try to imagine what was under each article of clothing before removing it. She could see Hermione nervously lick her lips as she removed her bra. Then Ginny removed her jeans, remaining standing in her Underwear for a second, contemplating if she was ready for this. She found Hermione's eyes, a look of lust and longing in them as she starred back. Ginny knew then that she was in for the ride of her life. Loops her fingers in her panties and gracefully pulled them down before stepping out of them. She climbed the steps down into the water before picking up her wand and casting a couple extra locking charms on the door as well as mufflioto to ensure no one would hear them. Then she looked back into Hermione's eyes, watching for the reaction as she increased the water pressure from the get and angled it so it hit Hermione's sensitive clit.  
>"Oh Gods Ginny"<br>She pleased the wand back on the side of the bath before swimming up and laying her body onto Hermione's .

Hermione looked up at Ginny, loving every moment of what the younger witch had done, she leaned forward closing the distance and placed a soft, questioning kiss on her lips. She pulled back and they looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before both hungrily leaned in for a second kiss, Ginny bringing her hands up to cup Hermione's face. Ginny trace Hermione's lip with her tongue, begging for entrance which she was soon granted. Ginny felt her body slowly laying flesh against flesh as gravity slowly pulled her downwards. Hermione shifted slightly so that Ginny 's crotch lined up right with her own, feeling a wave of pleasure as pulse through her as she felt the war skin connect with hers. Ginny moaned as she felt the connection with Hermione as well as the water brush against her clit. She felt Hermione's body starting to shake under hers. She broke the kiss, "Cum for me Hermione. Feel my pussy against yours and scream my name as you cum"

The dirty talk sent Hermione over the edge "Fuck, Ginnnny" and Ginny was quick to grab her wand and release Hermione's wrist so that she wouldn't be hurt during her orgasm. She slowly turned down the water pressure as well, though never turning it off all the way. The rest of Hermione's talk turned to incoherent moaning as she start coming down from her peak. The Ginny had let the water serve as a barrier while Hermione convulsed, but she soon laid back against her, kissing along her jaw line and gently sucking on the flesh around and under her ear.  
>As Hermione regained herself, she knew she wanted to push Ginny over even further the she had experienced herself. She subtly grabbed her own wand, noticing Ginny had discarded hers again, and conjured up ropes to which slowly twined around Ginny careful not to touch her as the made loops around her ankles and wrist before tightening and pulling backwards so that her hands were basically cuffed and her legs were held in place. She saw Ginny's look of surprise before she gently flipped them around so that Ginny was lying on the sloped side of the tub. She smiled reassuring Ginny. "I want to return the favor." Ginny nodded permission.<p>

Hermione showed off some of her magical abilities as she first tied Ginnys wrist up behind her head into the stone, and then brought her feet up so her knees were bent up and spread open Giving Hermione plenty of room to work before tying the rope into the stone to hold her feet in place. The rope was more of a silky material that wouldn't hurt her and wound seamlessly into the stone below her. She then adjusted the water level so that it covered Ginny's entire body up to her beck and exposed arms. She saw Ginny try to shift as she became a little nervous about what Hermione was planning.

Then she felt it, two jets of water pulsing at her nipples, but they stopped as soon as they started. But then they were back. Hermione had bewitched the jets of water to pulse randomly at different speeds and for different lengths of time creating an unpredictable pattern of pleasure. Ginny moaned and squirmed under the new sensation but couldn't get aware from the pain and pleasure they sent through her body. Hermione leaned forward and began to kiss Ginny again, before trailing down to her jawbone and kissing along it. She let her fingers trace along the inside her Ginny's thigh before finally inserting a finger inside of Ginny. She heard Ginny moan which encouraged her to began moving the finger in and out, making circles on her clit with her thumb. She could tell Ginny was already on the edge so she stopped for a second, leaning down to muffle Ginny's sound of protest with another kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny felt Hermione insert a second finger before picking up her pace where she left off. Hermione twisted her fingers around and curved them back as she kept thrusting. She kissed along Ginny's jaw bone, "how many times have you been down here watching me masturbate? Did you enjoy watching me get off? Did you have to take care of yourself afterwards? Huh? Well you little slut?" She paused just for a split second to make sure Ginny took no offense of the name calling, which she didn't. "Answer me bitch"

Ginny could barely think but she nodded to answer Hermione. Hermione wasn't having it, "I couldn't hear you, maybe I'll just go leave you alone then" She teasingly slowed down her movements as if she was going to stop"

"Yes" Ginny quickly answered trying to encourage Hermione to keep going.  
>"Now that's a good girl" Hermione continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Ginny.<br>"Now you don't have to take care of yourself. I'm here"  
>Ginny nodded still having trouble focusing.<br>"Cum for me Ginny." She flicked Ginny's clit with her thumb. "Fucking Cum for me"

That was the final straw for Ginny as a huge wave of ecstasy overtook her. Hermione couldn't believe the force with which Ginny came. She slowed down but finger fucked Ginny throughout her orgasm, slowing down more as Ginny came back down to earth.  
>Hermione leaned in and captured Ginny's lips which barely could respond back. She smiled to herself at how incoherent Ginny seemed. "Good girl"<br>"Mmm" "That….. that was…"  
>"shh" I know. Hermione picked up her wand and released her bindings. Hermione leaned back down to kiss her again, getting a bit more of a response the second time. She slowly pulled away. "That doesn't have to be the last either" She smiled as she saw Ginny smile in excitement.<br>Hermione laid down beside Ginny as they regained themselves "We should have done this a long time ago"

"Agreed"


End file.
